


Nighttime Sky

by MySaltIsExposed



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Metaphors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySaltIsExposed/pseuds/MySaltIsExposed
Summary: The sky will never leave you be... No matter where you are, where you've been... the sky never changes. It knows everyone and everything. Its stars carefully watch every being on Earth like the multiple eyes of God.You're lucky the sky isn't your enemy... right?
Kudos: 5





	Nighttime Sky

It's following me again. It always does.

Behind the clock, above the closet, beneath the bed, inside the vent.

I've seen it ever since I was a baby. We all do. Whenever lightning strikes and we see a spooky shadow on the wall. Whenever we need to use the bathroom late at night, and we swear we saw something moving in the corner of our vision.

While we learn to outgrow the fear of the dark when we get older, it's hard to escape from your primal fears. Specially when it invades the comfort of your own bedroom.

*beep*

The alarm clock makes its usual noise, though for only a second, to indicate the passage of time. That thing has been broken for a while now, it beeps every half and hour, even when the alarm is off. So annoying...

The creature seems to disagree. Its dark tendrils go through the crack in my bedroom door and slip inside, seemingly being attracted the noise of the alarm clock.

There's nothing to fear, I tell myself. You're not a child anymore, grow up and ignore it. 

*beep*

The shadow moves closer. Half an hour passed already? Maybe that piece of junk's more broken than I thought. The door creaks open slowly and noisily. Did someone leave a window open or something?

Inside of the darkness... I see a pair of... lights. Two small glowing orbs of light stared directly inside my eyes... now that's... new.

*beep*

The shadow quickly covers the entire floor. There's no way half an hour just passed, that clock's even more broken after all... that dumbass probably dropped it aga-

*beep*

The shadow contorts itself like an enraged ameba, emmiting a loud screech. The covers covering my body are quickly stripped away from me. A freezing cold breeze covers my now exposed body. Seriously who left the window open? Was it that idiot? He's gonna get a scolding tomo-

*beep*

Shadows cover my bed like a bunch of ants on an anthill. They've never been this close, not even when I lied about not breaking mom's vase. What did I do wrong this time?!

*beep*

It's here. Right in front of me. Not as a shadow. It's... real. Two red dots stare daggers into me. It opens its mouth, two rows of white pointy teeth fill my field of vision. It continues to open its jaws like a snake, two more rows of teeth enter my sight... and another... and another...

*beep*

...and another...

*beep*

...and...and...

*beep* *beep*

A kaleidoscope of shiny white cones in a pitch black darkness cover my entire head... no... my entire body... where did my... bed go...? Saliva is dripping down like rain... I can hear laughter behind me... it sounds like...

*beep* *beep* *beep*

This majestic black space, similar to the skies at night filled with stars, felt rather... *beep* comforting... and this relaxing rain too... *beep* ...I've been so tired lately... *beep* *beep* maybe this night sky can help me... *beep* sleep... *beep*

Wait...*beep* is this... really me...? *beep* 

I turn my head from the beautiful sea of stars and behind me I see... myself...

*beep* *beep*

Why *beep* am I... laughing...? Is this... *beep* funny? Ha...haha...hahaHAHAHAHAH*beep*HAHAHA

Like a grim reaper lowering its scythe, the ocean of black and white that covers the skies quickly collapses on top of mine... no... his body. The laughter stops. So does the alarm clock.

In a single second... his life comes to a close. The stars of the night fall like comets, covering his skin in scars and wounds. The shiny blades cutting through skin and muscle and bone like butter. The endless rows of teeth, even covered in blood and saliva and guts and brain fluids, glowed like the nighttime scenary of a countryside town.

Before a single drop of fresh blood is even allowed to drip from the body... the dark shadow disapears, melting into the floor and turning into invisible steam... leaving behind... a corpse. Standing on the center of the stage lies... a corpse... right there... a... corpse... 

Don't worry... we can... fix... you...

Where's... the beeping...???

........

I wake up in a flash... how could I have fallen asleep right here? A small window right next to me is open, showing the beautiful night sky, as well as a cold nighttime wind and rain...

I see several doctors rushing into... his... room... and a shadow... leaving the... room...

The beeping never returned.


End file.
